Sleep Inducement
The power to cause other beings to fall asleep. Sub-power of Sleep Manipulation. Variation of Mental Inducement. Opposite to Awakening and Insomnia Inducement. Not to be confused with Sedative Inducement. Also Called *Sleep Induction *The Sleeping Curse/Spell *Mental Sedation Capabilities User can cause organisms to fall asleep, whether instantaneously or more naturally. The user can make people fall asleep by telling them or put them in a sleep-like trance, making them dream of their greatest fantasies or experience they're worst nightmares. Associations *Awakening *Brain Manipulation *Coma Inducement *Comfort Inducement *Consciousness State Inducement *Dream Absorption *Dream Inducement *Energy Drain *Hypnosis *Fatigue Manipulation *Incapacitation Inducement *Mental Inducement *Nerve Manipulation *Nightmare Inducement *Omni-Sleep Inducement *Serenity Inducement Limitations *Awakening *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *Beings that don't sleep are immune. *Like normal sleep, may only be temporary. Known Users See Also: Forced Sleep and Instant Sedation. Comics/Cartoons Mythology/Folklore Known Objects Known Locations *The Empty (Supernatural) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Sleep Inducement.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) 269240-mystogan_3_super.jpg|Mystogan (Fairy Tail) can use his Staff Magic to easily put entire towns to sleep. 664px-Mira's_sleeping_Magic.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) puts her fellow guild member Lucy to sleep. Larcade casting R.I.P.gif|Larcade Dragneel (Fairy Tail) using his third desire to cast Eternal Sleep of Death: R.I.P. to force his victims to sleep forever. james-mcavoy-charles-xavier.jpg|Charles Xavier (X-Men: First Class) possesses this and many other mental abilities. Sleep.jpg|The Sleep (Card Captor Sakura) 150px-Ash_Butterfree_Sleep_Powder.png|Butterfree (Pokemon)… 150px-Tracey_Venonat_Sleep_Powder.png|…and Venonat are two of the Pokémon that can use sleep powder. 039Jigglypuff.png|Jigglypuff (Pokémon) has the ability to sing cutely and causes everyone hearing her to fall asleep. DarkraiDarkVoid.jpg|Darkrai's (Pokémon) "Dark Void" puts anyone to sleep. 3 Somnibot - new footage.jpg|Somnibot (Power Rangers Zeo) has the ability to sing and cause everyone hearing her to fall asleep. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) can produce spores that put people to sleep. Hypnosis.gif|Kumatora (Mother) uses hypnosis. 360_Drowsy.jpg|Experiment 360 "Drowsy" (Lilo & Stitch) Kaa Mowgli.png|Kaa (Disney's The Jungle Book) puts Mowgli to sleep. Weak_Mind.jpeg|Since Zatch’s spells (Zatch Bell!) are so strong but his mind is weak, each time he uses a spell he passes out. Alien_Hypnos_H.png|Alien Hypnos (Valkyrie Crusade) can make others sleep, being even able to make others sleep forever. File:Silver_Chariot_Requiem_(Jojos_Bizarre_Adventure).png|Silver Chariot Requiem (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) can put every living being in a large area into forceful sleep Gaara (Naruto) Play Possum Jutsu.PNG|Gaara (Naruto) is forced to fall asleep when he activates his Play Possum Jutsu/Feigning Sleep Technique File:Kaguya subdue people into sleeping.PNG|Even before eating the chakra fruit, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) could put people into sleep… Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Mugen Tsukuyomi Complete.png|…she used the Infinite Tsukuyomi to trap the world into an everlasting slumber, by inducing them into a dream based on their deepest desires. Temple_of_Nirvana.png|The Temple of Nirvana Technique, notably performed by Kabuto (Naruto) is a genjutsu created to induce a deep slumber in the form of feathers. Eldath The Peaceful.jpg|As both the goddess and embodiment of peace, Eldath's (Forgotten Realms) only method for defending herself is causing a deep dreamless state of sleep to the aggressor. Sleep Inducement by Cable.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) knocking out members of the Mutant Liberation Front. Emma Frost 041.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) File:Sylvester_Ashling_(Epithet_Erased).png|Sylvester (Epithet Erased)'s epithet is "Drowsy", one of its abilities include inducing sleep onto others with golden dust he generates. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Inducement Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sleep-based Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries